Pseudomonas phaseolicola, a phytobacterium which is an incitant of disease in Phaselous vulgaris L., produces phytotoxic compounds which are given trivial name, phaseotoxin(s). Phaseotoxin has been characterized as N-phosphoglutamic acid. Further work on the chemistry of phaseotoxins B, C and D is in progress. The biosynthesis of phaseotoxin A in cell-free extracts is also being studied. The role of phaseotoxin(s) in neutralizing host defenses is being examined. Also under investigation is the possibility that resistant tissues of P. vulgaris produce a repressor of synthesis of phaseotoxin(s) by P. phaseolicola. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Patil, S.S. and S.S. Gnanamanickam. 1976. Suppression of bacterially-induced hypersensitive reaction phytoalexin accumulation in bean by phaseotoxin. Nature 259: 486-487. Crostjwaite, L.M., and S.S. Patil. 1977. Isolation of an endotoxin from Pseudomonas phaseolicola which induces cell collapse in Bell Pepper. Phytopathologiche Zeitshrift (in press).